Olvidar Hogwarts
by Maleser
Summary: Traducción - ¿Por qué? Acaba de irse y miro el sillón, los vasos vacíos. ¿Por qué hice eso? Segunda parte de "Afinidades demasiado íntimas" Post tomo 7. Slash HP/DM -Parte 2/4-
1. Primera mentira

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo le pertenece a Rowling. La historia es de Pilgrim67, quien me permitió traducirla. Merci à toi, Pilgrim! :)_

_**Espero que disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**Primera mentira**

¿Por qué?

Acaba de irse y veo el sillón, los vasos vacíos. Me duele un poco la cabeza. Demasiado Whisky. Una pequeña náusea.

Me quedo un rato mirando fijamente el sillón, tratando de no hacerme la pregunta: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Qué mosca me picó?

Entonces miro las fotos de Ginny y los niños, sobre la mesita ratonera. Levanto el peluche favorito de Lily y lo huelo. Y entonces sonrío. Su olor esta impregnado en el juguete y de pronto es como si ella estuviera aquí.

Sí, por supuesto, mi vida está aquí. En estos rostros, en estos peluches, esos instantes congelados sobre la película.

Toda mi vida. Ginny. Mis hijos. Mi más bello éxito.

Claro que soy totalmente feliz en esta vida. Adoro a mi mujer. Adoro a mis niños. Lo son todo para mí.

Lo que acaba de pasar fue un error, un grosero error. A olvidar rápidamente.

Para disipar el malestar, veo nuestro último video de vacaciones, donde salimos los cinco. La tecnología Muggle, mágica… De hecho, vivimos como muggles, en el presente, la modernidad.

No en el pasado, no en las viejas lunas de la magia.

Veo las sonrisas de Ginny y Lily en la pantalla, y sonrío a la vez. Son tan bellas, tan radiantes… Revivo esos momentos maravillosos en Irlanda. El mar, las salpicaduras, la landa. Nuestros paseos, las risas, las meriendas.

¿Qué sonido más dulce que la risa de mis hijos?

De pronto tengo ganas de tocarlos, de abrazarlos. Suspiro. Mañana, ellas estarán aquí.

Nuestra familia lo es todo para mí: mi razón de vivir, mi consolación, mi equilibrio.

Mi primera verdadera familia.

Con Ginny, tuve la impresión de reinventar todo: una pareja, una historia, una vida. Mi vida.

Atravesé tantas dificultades, durante mi juventud, que me sumergí en esta nueva vida con ella como en el agua fresca…

Con apetito, con felicidad… Sin hacerme ninguna pregunta… Cada instante pasado con ella y mis hijos es una revancha sobre mi infancia. Una dulce consolación.

Cada pequeño instante de duda o de malestar es rápidamente alejado por la sonrisa de Ginny. Ella me transmite un poco de su fuerza, de su energía. La miro y sé que nada puede pasarnos…

Ella lo es todo para mí… mi mujer, mi amiga, mi amante… ¿mi madre? No lo sé. No recuerdo lo que es una madre.

Nuestro amor es fuerte, indestructible, después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

Nunca he mirado a otra mujer que ella desde que estamos juntos, y sin embargo he tenido miles de ocasiones de hacerlo. La notoriedad es un fuerte afrodisíaco… todas esas mujeres que me devoran con la mirada… las invitaciones, los dobles sentidos.

No sé exactamente a quién ven cuando ellas me miran fijamente, perversas. ¿Qué héroe quimérico, sensual? En todo caso no soy yo.

Yo no tengo ojos más que para Ginny, desde siempre. No busco nada más.

No necesito a nadie más.

Es por eso que frecuento a muy pocos magos, a parte de Ron y Hermione.

Demasiada curiosidad, demasiadas miradas ávidas… Demasiadas preguntas.

Al último gran evento mágico al que asistí fue justamente la boda de Ron y Hermione, en La Madriguera. Tanto trabajo de preparación para la señora Weasley, y todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia mí, que simplemente era el testigo.

Estaba avergonzado por Ron y Hermione… Acaparé toda la atención, muy a mi pesar. Entonces decidí irme por la tangente. Terminado el héroe, el Elegido…

Quiero ser otra cosa que el Elegido, esa etiqueta me persigue y me fatiga. Esa admiración, sin cesar… ¿Cómo estar a la altura?

Y cómo soportar la evocación de ese pasado terrible sin pensar también en todos aquellos que no volvieron… Demasiado penoso.

No puedo olvidar a todos aquellos a los que no pude salvar. Vuelven en mis pesadillas, por la noche… Afortunadamente tengo el cuerpo cálido y suave de Ginny pegado a mí, ella me besa y me vuelvo a dormir…

Entonces me convertí en otra persona.

Un hombre nuevo, en una nueva historia. En una vida normal, un departamento normal, un auto normal. Totalmente incógnito.

Claro que trabajo en el Ministerio, pero con toda discreción. Para el resto, aspiro a tener una vida simple, en medio de desconocidos. Para vivir feliz, vivo escondido. Soy feliz, estoy tranquilo.

Hasta el día en el andén 9 y ¾.

¿Por qué lo miré, en aquel momento? ¿Qué sentimiento me embargó, en aquel momento?

¿La lástima? Fue lo que le dije… pero no estoy seguro… fue como una ola dulce y un poco triste…

¿Por qué a partir de ese momento no quise más que volver a verlo, para devolverle su varita? ¿Qué fue lo que se apoderó de mí? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Es verdad que esa varita no la utilizaba desde hacía mucho tiempo… Siempre con ese hormigueo molesto, aunque se había difuminado con el tiempo.

Ese pasado, demasiado pesado para llevarlo a cuestas.

De pronto se convirtió en una urgencia el deshacerme de ella… a cualquier precio.

Ahora sólo espero que el precio a pagar no vaya a ser demasiado alto…

Ya no quiero pensar. Sólo quiero olvidar. Olvidar Hogwarts.

oOo

Al día siguiente Ginny y Lily volvieron a casa, Lily se abalanzó hacia mí y olvidé todo… Respiré el olor de su cabello y estaba feliz.

Retomé mi vida, entre el Ministerio y nuestra casa, con un alivio intenso.

Todo iba bien, de nuevo… Todo estaba claro y definido. Mi vida soñada con Ginny y los niños.

Por la noche, mientras estábamos instalados en el sillón, Ginny me preguntó que si qué había hecho la noche anterior, ya que sonaba raro por el teléfono… Y por la primera vez en mi vida, le mentí.

La miré a los ojos, sus bellos y profundos ojos, que me conocen tan bien, y le mentí.

Calmadamente. Con sangre fría. Sin enrojecer. Sin trastabillar.

Finalmente fue demasiado simple, tan fácil mentir, que me dio miedo.

Siempre había pensado que sería difícil, casi imposible ocultarle algo, tan bien me conoce. Pero no…

Y decir que nos habíamos jurado nunca mentirnos, hace… veinte años.

¿Por qué todo me devuelve a veinte años atrás? Simple azar.

¿Qué habría podido decirle, de todas formas?

¿"Tomé un trago con mi ex enemigo, y me acosté con él"? ¿Cómo confesar algo así? Impensable.

Y si después ella me hubiera preguntado el porqué, ¿Qué habría respondido? ¿"No lo sé, tuve ganas, eso es todo"? Joker.

Sé que a partir de ahora tendré que vivir con esto, con esta mentira. Cada día.

A cada instante de ternura, de armonía, tendré ganas de confesarlo, para liberar mi espíritu. Para que ella me perdone todos mis pecados.

Pero no. Sería demasiado cruel para ella. Debo protegerla.

La devastaría.

Nos devastaría.

Si me callo, sé que es para protegerla. Por amor. No lo entendería.

Yo mismo no lo entiendo.

¿Por qué tuve esas ganas de él, si lo tengo todo?

¿De dónde vino ese deseo brutal, todos esos gestos?

− ¿Vienes a la cama, Harry? ¿Estás soñando? Estás raro, esta noche…

− ¿Mmm? Sí, ya voy. Estoy solamente fatigado.

Se desviste. Se ve bella, con su camisón azul y su largo cabello rojo suelto sobre los hombros. Me sonríe mientras se acerca a la cama. Bostezo ostensiblemente…

Se acuesta y se cala contra mí:

− Tengo un poco de frío. Te eché de menos, Harry… − susurra.

− Yo también − respondo con suavidad.

Ni siquiera sé si estoy mintiendo.

Desliza sus manos sobre mi espalda y sé lo que está esperando. Me da un beso en el cuello y sé que está esperando a que le responda las caricias.

Lentamente trato de separarme…

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes ganas? − murmura, inquieta.

− Sí, sí… es sólo que estoy cansado.

− ¿Y qué fue lo que te cansó tanto?

No respondo. Tal vez la mala noche que pasé la noche anterior. Las preguntas giran una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

De hecho, no sé nada. Estoy un poco perdido. Creo que tengo miedo. Miedo de que ella se dé cuenta de algo… ¿Y si ahora soy diferente?

Pero Ginny no es de las que abandonan. Así que se frota contra mí. Lascivamente. Y no resisto.

Conozco las palabras, conozco los gestos. Todo irá bien.

Mis manos, mi boca, se deslizan sobre su cuerpo suave, perfumado. Me tardo un poco en sus senos, goloso. Me reencuentro con sus brazos y su boca con felicidad. Su feminidad me conmueve. Todo va bien… La acaricio, largamente, saboreando esta ternura, esta suavidad…

Entonces, con impaciencia, me susurra:

− Ven, ahora.

Y ahí, me sumerjo. Me sumerjo en ella y poco a poco, a pesar mío, ya no controlo mis movimientos y ya no controlo mi espíritu. Derrapo…

Estoy en ella y de pronto, en un flash, estoy en él. Las sensaciones me sumergen. Veo unos ojos grises, perdidos. Una piel pálida bajo la mía. Sensaciones desconocidas. Intensas.

Sus reservas, su repentino abandono. Inquietante.

Mis movimientos se aceleran, y trato de disipar esos pensamientos molestos.

Ginny protesta quedamente frente a mi fogueo. Tengo tantas ganas de… más y más… No, no debo pensar en eso…

Ella se contrae y yo parto a la deriva…

Estoy en él, vuelvo a ver su rostro arrasado por el placer, nuestros cuerpos unidos, y me corro, largamente, casi dolorosamente…

Por Merlín, ¿qué he hecho?

Después me doy la vuelta sobre la almohada y le doy la espalda a Ginny.

Acabo de engañar a mi esposa una segunda vez… Tengo tanta vergüenza, de pronto…

¿Qué monstruo hemos creado, entre los dos? ¿Qué quimera va a perseguirme, desde ahora?

¿Estoy condenado a pensar en eso, cada noche?

Decido que no. Fue un error, no una fatalidad. Un simple error en el camino.

Sé que lo lograré.

Olvidar Hogwarts.

Olvidar a Draco.

_Continu__ará…_

* * *

**Aquí está la continuación… espero que les haya gustado!**

**Mis queridos lectores, qué les parece si hacemos un trato? :D **

**Yo actualizo los martes y viernes y ustedes dejan sus comentarios… que dicen? ^o^**

**Bueno… esto es todo por hoy!**

**Nos vemos el viernes, si Merlín quiere!**

**Besos,**

**Maleser**


	2. Ironía del destino

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo le pertenece a Rowling. La historia es de Pilgrim67, quien me permitió traducirla. Merci à toi, Pilgrim ! :)_

_**¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**Ironía del destino**

Es el último sábado de junio, el día que empiezan las vacaciones de verano. Desde esta mañana Lily está toda emocionada con la idea de volver a ver a sus hermanos, con los que, sin embargo, se pelea con frecuencia. Y es que se aburre, sola, con nosotros en casa.

Comento, como quien no quiere la cosa, que tal vez no podré acompañarlas a la estación más tarde. Tengo trabajo acumulado.

Ginny se sorprende.

−¿No vas a ir por tus hijos a la estación? Se van a decepcionar, ¡sobretodo Albus!

−Pero puedes ir sola, ¿no?

−¿Y traerme todas las maletas? ¡Muchas gracias!

−Bueno, está bien. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Cuando llegamos al andén 9 y ¾, nos dirigimos naturalmente hacia Ron y Hermione y hablamos, tranquilos. En agosto, nos iremos juntos algunos días a Florencia, Italia. Hermione quiere iniciar a los niños a la pintura Renacentista. Hubiera preferido ir a bucear, pero sea. Nos encanta irnos todos juntos, como una gran familia.

Veo a lo lejos la nube de humo y sonrío. Pero cuando el tren entra al andén, mi corazón se encoje… Tantos recuerdos, y no sólo buenos.

Cada verano era un largo suplicio, en casa de mi tía. Aún ahora lo recuerdo y aprieto un poco más la mano de Lily. Tanta soledad…

Nada me separará de mis hijos.

En medio del caos veo la cabeza de James que se viene hacia nosotros, orgulloso, sonriente. Sobrepasa a sus compañeros de casi una cabeza, es el deportivo de la familia. Trata de aparentar frente a sus amigos y no quiere lo abrace, pero sé que está feliz de volver a casa.

Inmediatamente se lanza en un largo discurso sobre sus logros en Quidditch, que escucho distraídamente. Afortunadamente Ron lo escucha con atención.

¿Dónde está Albus? Frunzo el ceño, buscándolo. Evidentemente se habrá perdido entre toda esta marea de estudiantes, junto a los más jóvenes.

Un ligero temor me invade. Al fin lo veo a lo lejos, platicando con alguien. ¿Quién será? Gira la cabeza hacia nosotros y sigue platicando. Comienzo a impacientarme…

Al final corre hacia nosotros jalando su pesado baúl, tambaleándose.

Se precipita hacia los brazos de su madre, después hacia los míos y nos pregunta, con evidente excitación:

−Un compañero me invitó a su casa durante las vacaciones. ¿Puedo ir, eh, mamá?

−¿Qué? Pero, ¿cuándo te invitó?

−Lo acaba de hacer, ahorita, en el tren… Anda, ¿puedo ir?

−Espera un segundo… Y sus padres, ¿Qué es lo que piensan?

−Pues no tienes más que preguntarles. Ahí vienen.

¿Quién dijo que a veces el azar nos asesina?

Por supuesto, el niño que se dirige hacia nosotros es Scorpius. Acompañado de sus padres. De su madre, más bien dicho, que se presenta amigablemente con nosotros. Me entero de que se llama Isadora_(*). _Es encantadora, muy sonriente y siento que automáticamente hace migas con Ginny. Ambas parlotean con complicidad.

Cuando Draco se dirige hacia nosotros, Ron da un paso hacia atrás y yo me congelo. Hermione lo saluda casi con naturalidad, pero sé que está tensa. Sólo nuestras esposas parecen no darse cuenta de la incongruidad de la situación.

Nos damos la mano con rapidez, sin vernos realmente. Draco se aleja un poco y baja la mirada. No nos hablamos.

De todas formas ambos sabemos que serán nuestras esposas las que organicen, o no, la estancia.

Nuestro destino está en sus manos. Trago con dificultad. Ron me habla, pero no lo escucho. Mis oídos zumban y miro fijamente un tren a lo lejos.

Nuestros hijos murmuran entre ellos, con complicidad. La cabeza rubia y la cabeza morena. De vez en cuando les echamos una mirada de reojo, incómodos, pero seguimos ignorándonos. Hermione nos observa, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Sospechará ya de algo?

Como me lo temía, al cabo de algunos minutos, y frente a la insistencia de los niños, ellas aceptan.

−Pero, ¿está segura de que esto no le dará trabajo de más?

−No, al contrario, habrá más animación. Scorpius se aburre, en casa. Y hay mucho lugar… Será perfecto para ellos, creo. No se preocupe…

Finalmente acordaron la cita para mediados de julio, en su casa. Me duele la cabeza. Los saludo con rapidez, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Nuestros hijos se dicen adiós con la mano. No volteo a verlos.

Cuando finalmente todo el mundo está dentro del auto, interrogo a Albus.

−¿Creía que no te llevabas bien con Scorpius?

−Sí, pero en el tren me prestó su Ouija y jugamos juntos. Nos entendimos súper bien. Genial, ¿no?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

−¡Lo más probable es que no te diviertas en casa de los Malfoy!

−Harry, ya basta… Se ve que es buena mujer, la madre de Scorpius. Y será una buena experiencia para Albus estar en el campo…

−¡En todo caso no esperes que yo vaya a buscarlo si las cosas van mal!

−Ya está bueno con tanta paranoia, ¿no? Si no te gusta la idea no hubieras dicho que sí −gruñó Ginny.

−No me acuerdo haber dicho que sí… De hecho, ¡no dije absolutamente nada!

−¡No es posible que después de todos estos años sigas odiando a Malfoy! Eres increíble…

−No, no es eso…

−¡Sí! Y lo sabes muy bien. Creo que su familia ya ha pagado lo suficiente por sus errores. Yo iré a buscar a Albus si algo no marcha bien. Es hora de que acabar con esta guerra.

Justamente eso es lo único que pido: romper todos los puentes entre nosotros. Es la única manera, a mi parecer, de acabar con esta guerra.

Ya tuve suficientes problemas para olvidar lo que pasó hace tres meses. ¿Pero cómo explicárselo? Estoy condenado al silencio.

Lo único que me consuela es que él tampoco se veía muy contento que digamos.

Todo eso no fue más que un terrible error, ambos lo sabemos muy bien.

oOo

El diez de julio partimos, nosotros y los niños, hacia la mansión Malfoy. Albus se quedará una semana, mientras que nosotros lo haremos sólo por el fin de semana… Otra idea de nuestras esposas, para que la separación se haga poco a poco.

Es algo que no comprendo: Acaba de pasar un año en Hogwarts, ¡podría pasar perfectamente bien una semana más, solo!

Sospecho de un complot entre Ginny e Isadora para juntar a los más viejos. Si ellas supieran…

Cuando Ginny me informó de este fin de semana, me sumergí en una cólera negra. Y desde entonces estamos un poco alejados.

Creo que es la primera vez que permanecemos tanto tiempo enojados. Normalmente nos reconciliamos con rapidez en la cama, pero ahora… El malestar persiste y presiento que es porque no somos totalmente honestos el uno con el otro.

Sé que lo único que busca es mi bienestar y que ella se imagina que es algo bueno juntar a nuestras familias, pero no entiende que si frecuentamos a los Malfoy será exactamente lo contrario lo que va a pasar. ¿Cómo explicarle que tal vez nos dirigimos hacia una catástrofe?

Estoy condenado a callarme y eso me quema a fuego lento.

Más he decidido que este día no voy a preocuparme.

Nada va a pasar. Nada puede pasar. Fue sólo un momento de locura pasajera.

Pero mientras conduzco, no puedo dejar de hacerme preguntas.

Había puesto esta… historia de lado. Hice todo para olvidarla durante tres meses. Me deshice con éxito -y testarudez- de pensamientos peligrosos.

Sólo, talvez, algunos ojos grises, en mis sueños… Algunos flashes incómodos, a veces. Pero lucho contra eso y esta batalla la ganaré.

El pasado no alcanzará al presente, y el presente, es la vida que yo quiero. La vida que tengo.

Pero en este momento, mientras escucho distraído la radio y las pequeñas peleas de los niños, las interrogantes vuelven a aparecer: ¿qué fue lo que realmente sucedió?

¿Por qué insistí tanto en volver a verlo?

¿Por qué de pronto me invadió el deseo con tanta violencia?

Me dejo llevar lentamente por la carretera y la música. Y de pronto vuelvo a ver el inicio de esa escena, por la primera vez en tres meses.

Sólo el inicio, ya que lo que sigue no quiero ni siquiera recordarlo.

¿Cómo fue que llegamos hasta ahí? ¿Cuál fue el detonante?

¿Nuestra discusión? ¿Nuestras disculpas? ¿El alcohol? ¿El hormigueo producido por la varita? ¿Los recuerdos en común? Y si sí, ¿cuál de ellos? Una imagen me viene a la mente. De golpe recuerdo nuestra huída el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando lo salvé de las llamas…

Recuerdo nuestras manos sudorosas que se soltaban cuando trataba de agarrarlo y cómo finalmente pudo colocarse detrás de mí, sobre la escoba. La forma en que me apretaba fuertemente con sus brazos, hasta el punto de hacerme daño… Esa impresión furtiva de haber compartido algo intenso, por un corto tiempo.

Una impresión que fue rápidamente descartada por el curso de los acontecimientos y en la cual no volví a pensar, creo, pero que reviví con intensidad en abril, cuando vino a mi casa…

Las peleas detrás de mí interrumpen mis pensamientos.

Bueno, es mejor que piense en lo que diré si hace alguna alusión a esa tarde en mi casa. Pero no lo hará, a mi parecer. Porque sería trivializar el hecho, o sino sería puro cinismo…

¿El es cínico? Ni idea… Me doy cuenta de pronto que lo conozco muy bien de cierta forma, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo conozco en absoluto.

Es increíble que hayamos compartido tantas cosas, que hayamos tenido un nivel tan alto de intimidad y que finalmente somos poco menos que desconocidos el uno para el otro.

No conozco su carácter, ni sus gustos, ni su vida desde hace veinte años.

Lo único que conozco es el sabor de su piel y cuando pienso en eso, algo en mi se conmueve…

Así que no pienso en eso.

Me aferro a mi vida: mi esposa y mis hijos. Estoy tan orgulloso cuando nosotros cinco salimos a dar un paseo, en coche. Mi familia.

Todo mi éxito reside en ello: haber logrado fundar una familia. Una de verdad. No hay más que eso que cuenta. Lo demás no es más que una ilusión.

Al fin llegamos y le lanzo un último sermón a los niños: no estamos en casa de los Weasley, aquí -Ginny alza una ceja- van a tener que comportarse correctamente, no decir groserías y no sembrar el caos.

Aunque la idea de ver la mansión Malfoy patas arriba a causa de mis hijos es muy tentadora, finalmente…

En el porche nos esperan Isadora y Scorpius, sonrientes. Todo el mundo se baja del auto y nos saludamos calurosamente. Después, empiezo a sacar las maletas.

Es en ese momento en el que tú llegas, Draco.

Nos damos un apretón de manos, evitando nuestras miradas y me ayudas a meter las maletas en la casa. Un elfo doméstico nos sigue al interior, cargado de una multitud de maletas, bajo las miradas de sorpresa de mis hijos. Me doy cuenta que debería de haberlos prevenido… Los elfos son libres, ahora, pero algunos escogieron seguir al servicio de sus amos, con remuneración. Como en tu caso.

Las madres parlotean alegremente frente a nosotros, mientras los niños las siguen entusiasmados, antes de lanzarse a descubrir las habitaciones de la mansión.

Cuando subo las cortas escaleras de la entrada, mi corazón se encoge… Ya he estado aquí, en esta mansión, hace veinte años. Hermione fue torturada y yo estuve encerrado en el sótano.

Un recuerdo terrible, que me cierra la garganta.

Pero no sería de buen gusto que hiciera alguna alusión, así que finjo como si fuera la primera vez que vengo aquí.

_¿Por qué, desde hace algún tiempo, estoy continuamente obligado a fingir?_

Sin mirarme realmente, me invitas con cortesía a acompañarte al segundo piso, para dejar las maletas en las habitaciones. Cuando subo las escaleras tengo la rara impresión de haber vuelto a Grimmauld Place, aunque todo aquí está en mejor estado e indudablemente más limpio.

Es como sumergirse en el pasado, de pronto. Los tapices, los muebles, los cuadros, el olor tan particular de la madera vieja…

Nos detenemos en la primera habitación y me indicas que es la de James y Lily. Es grande, pintada casi toda de amarillo y hay dos camas, en cada lado de la habitación.

Eres perfectamente educado y siento que quieres quedarte en la superficie de las cosas, en las cortesías de uso. Perfecto, a mí también me conviene. Te ves cómodo pero elegante y me parece que te miras saludable.

Después subimos por el corredor y me indicas cual será mi recámara. Es una habitación asombrosa de tonos anaranjados, de un clásico refinado. No sé nada sobre decoración, pero presiento que los muebles son antiguos y de entrada, magníficos. Había olvidado todo este lujo que te rodeaba… No nos quedamos mucho tiempo.

De ahí nos dirigimos a la habitación de Scorpius, con el elfo doméstico aún detrás de nosotros. Sonrío cuando le echo un vistazo: todas esas insignias verde y plata, esos estandartes de Slytherin…

Es aquí donde dormirá Albus. Pusieron una segunda cama cerca de la ventana para que esté enseguida de su compañero.

−¡Es una verdadera recámara de adolescente! −Digo, mientras observo los pósters pegados a la pared.

−Sí, era la mía, antes…

Nos miramos, en silencio. Era entonces aquí donde tú estabas mientras que yo permanecía encerrado en aquella mazmorra, en el sótano… Esos recuerdos flotan entre nosotros, peligrosamente. No comment.

Suspiro… El fin de semana se anuncia largo.

−Bueno, ¿bajamos? −dices.

−Está bien.

En el pasillo me señalas rápidamente una puerta, al fondo.

−Nuestra habitación es la de la derecha. Y el baño esta ahí, entre nuestras recámaras.

−Tu casa es realmente grande…

−Sí, tal vez demasiado. Desde que Scorpius se fue a Hogwarts, todo esto me parece tan inmenso… y vacío.

Empiezas a bajar las escaleras. Yo te sigo…

A pesar de todo este lujo, no me gustaría vivir aquí por nada del mundo.

Los niños corren en el piso de arriba, buscando sus habitaciones y nuestras esposas hablan tranquilamente en el salón. Isadora me sonríe.

−Estoy realmente contenta con la llegada de su hijo, Harry. Dará un poco de alegría a la casa… ¿Dieron un tour?

−Sí, bueno, le mostré las habitaciones −contestas.

Nos instalamos. Yo en el sofá al lado de Ginny y tú sobre una butaca, un poco más alejado. Me cuesta un poco sentirme cómodo en esta atmósfera tan imponente. Algunos destellos del pasado me invaden…

Isadora lo siente y bromea.

−No se preocupe, Harry. Uno se habitúa a esta atmósfera… Nunca había venido antes, ¿verdad?

−Sí… Quiero decir, no −digo, trastabillando.

−Bueno −intervienes−. ¿Y si tomamos el té de una vez?

El elfo doméstico se materializa de pronto y nos sirve el té. Intercambio una rápida mirada contigo y sé que ambos estamos incómodos. Ninguno tiene ganas de evocar ese periodo.

Afortunadamente nuestras esposas son locuaces y comienzan a hablar sobre el carácter y las habitudes de cada niño.

Miro el parque a través de la ventana. Tengo ligeramente una sensación de irrealidad al encontrarme aquí. El tiempo pasa con lentitud y dejo mi mente vagabundear mientras sigo viendo el exterior. Afuera hace tanto calor…

Isadora propone un paseo por el parque, así que salimos…

Los niños corren felizmente frente a nosotros con la mascota -en este caso un perro- de Scorpius. Ginny e Isadora siguen hablando, mientras nosotros caminamos lado a lado, en silencio.

El sol irradia intensamente, hace mucho calor y la brisa casi no refresca. El parque es espléndido, lleno de árboles raros y milenarios. Un sutil olor de humus flota en el aire.

Sé que estamos viendo a nuestros hijos correr, frente a nosotros. Se parecen a nosotros cuando teníamos su edad; al menos físicamente. Pero ellos son tan felices, alegres… Nosotros no tuvimos esa oportunidad, en nuestra época. Yo nunca fui despreocupado y presiento que tú tampoco. Somos un poco sobrevivientes, a nuestra manera.

−No están muy platicadores que digamos, señores −nos dijo Ginny, mientras se daba la vuelta.

−No, estamos disfrutando de esta bella tarde −respondes, sonriente.

Asiento con un movimiento de cabeza… ¿De qué podríamos hablar, de todas formas?

¿De un pasado doloroso o de un presente que no podemos encarar? Creo que no tenemos ganas de fingir este día…

Es raro caminar a tu lado. Eres más grande que yo, pero menos robusto. Aún así vamos al mismo paso, con naturalidad. En silencio.

De pronto Scorpius y Albus corren hacia nosotros, gritando.

−¡Vengan a ver! ¡El perro encontró un pájaro herido!

Entonces el salvamento comienza. Afortunadamente traes tu varita contigo y curas a ese pobre pájaro. Reconozco esa varita, es la que te devolví hace algunas semanas.

Es una sensación extraña verla en tu mano. Sonrío imperceptiblemente. ¿Por qué estoy incómodo, de pronto, como si fuera un poco de nuestra intimidad que sale a la luz del día?

Vuelvo a pensar en lo que te dije con respecto a las afinidades… Es raro que lo recuerde en este momento, no había pensado otra vez en eso.

Y sobretodo vuelvo a ver tu rostro descompuesto cuando te la tendí… Estabas en estado de shock y eso removió algo en mi interior.

¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que en tu mano está un poco de mí? Tengo tanto calor de golpe… No quiero pensar en el hormigueo, ni en nuestra mirada cómplice cuando te fuiste. No ahora.

Mis hijos te ven con admiración. Nosotros evitamos recurrir a la magia en casa, ya que vivimos entre los muggles. Y de todas formas yo no me fío de ella.

Tomas al ave entre tus manos.

−Lo vamos a llevar con nosotros −dices−. Tengo una poción que le hará bien…

−¿Una poción? ¿Usted hace pociones? −Pregunta Albus, bastante impresionado.

−Sí, algunas −contestas, sonriendo−. ¿Por qué?

−Es mi materia favorita en Hogwarts. Pero Scorpius es mejor que yo −replica con una ligera mueca.

−Es normal, le enseñé algunas nociones. Pero si quieres, durante esta semana, te enseñaré mi laboratorio.

−¿Tiene un laboratorio?

−Uno pequeño… Ya veremos.

Albus se aleja, bastante contento. Tú te giras hacia mí.

−Ahora entiendo por qué lo llamaste Albus Severus… Le gustan los estudios, ¿no?

−Sí, no tiene el mismo carácter que James, lo que es bastante divertido. ¿Y Scorpius?

−Oh, creo que se parece bastante a mí…

No contesto, pues no sé lo que eso significa. Y no estoy seguro de quererlo saber.

No te conozco, fundamentalmente. Y cada vez es mayor la impresión que tengo de no conocerte… Eres tan diferente de la imagen que me hacía de ti. ¿O no?

Veo que tu hijo está muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste con el pájaro. Es un poco como una revancha para él.

No es fácil para un Malfoy estar en concurrencia con un Potter en estos últimos tiempos.

Sospecho que no debe ser fácil para él en el colegio… Ahora comprendo mejor por qué tu esposa aceptó tan fácilmente la visita de Albus… Una tentativa de apertura al mundo exterior, diremos.

Además es verdad que se llevan muy bien, finalmente. Salta a la vista que tienen gustos en común y sin lugar a dudas sus caracteres son muy parecidos. Un poco secretos, temerosos. Más cerebrales que extrovertidos.

Estamos a punto de entrar a la casa, para prepararnos para la cena. Ojala todo salga bien… Cruzo los dedos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

(*): Cuando la autora empezó a escribir este fic aún no sabía que el nombre de la esposa de Draco, en el cannon, es Astoria.

* * *

**Notas:** Lo prometido es deuda mis queridos lectores, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de "Olvidar Hogwarts".

¡Nos vemos el martes!

Besos,

Maleser

**PD:** ¡Buenas noticias mis lindas slashers! A partir de este capítulo inauguramos nueva sección. =)

*******En el próximo capítulo:**

_[…]_

−_Recuerda lo que me dijiste en abril._

−_¿Qué fue lo que dije?_

−_Que me deseabas, desde hace mucho tiempo… −susurras._

_Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Dije eso? El alcohol me confunde las ideas._

_Entonces recuerdo precisamente en qué momento te dije eso y siento cómo una ola de deseo me invade completamente… Sí, lo recuerdo… extremadamente bien._

_Te miro con atención y te encuentro terriblemente atirante…_

_Tu boca me llama, tu cuerpo me llama, sin que tú hagas nada._

_Eres la tentación encarnada… La piel suave, el cabello sedoso, los ojos ardientes, la boca sensual, aún veinte años después. Entiendo mi momento de abandono, de hace tres meses._

_Me acuerdo de todo._

_Tu rostro me conmueve._

_Tengo ganas de levantarme de este sofá y besarte._

_Y tocarte._

_Por todas partes._

_[…]_

¿Quién dijo que soy sádica, perdón?

jejeje


	3. Cena y dependencias

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo le pertenece a Rowling. La historia es de Pilgrim67, quien me permitió traducirla. Merci à toi, Pilgrim ! :)_

_**¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**Cena y dependencias**

Cenamos en el comedor, con su techo revestido en madera e iluminados por la luz de los candelabros. La vajilla es espléndida y me siento un poco perdido con tantos cubiertos y copas. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas… Pero imito todos los gestos de nuestra anfitriona y todo se pasa bien.

Ella se ve magnífica esta noche, perfectamente vestida y maquillada. Me doy cuenta por primera vez que tiene una sonrisa encantadora, aunque a veces un poco triste. Es refinada y muy culta, con un sentido del humor un poco bizarro. Realmente encantadora. Ginny se ve radiante también y secretamente me siento orgulloso de ella, de su belleza natural y su vitalidad.

Estoy feliz de que no vayamos en pos del lujo o los honores, ya que nada de eso me llama mucho la atención. Siento una cierta melancolía flotar en esta casa, inexplicablemente.

Con las entradas nos preguntas qué nos gustaría tomar, y no sé qué responder… ¿Agua?

−¿Cómo, Harry? ¿Ahora bebes sólo agua? −Se sorprende Ginny que conoce mi gusto por el whisky y el vino francés.

−A mí sí me gustaría un poco de vino −dice Isadora−. En esta casa nunca bebemos una gota de alcohol, normalmente, así que no hace daño por vez −declara, guiñándole un ojo a Ginny.

−Que así sea. De hecho, tengo un excelente borgoña en la cava −replicas, alejándote−. Ahorita vengo…

Nunca bebes alcohol. Ahora comprendo mejor el sonrojo sobre tus mejillas hace algunas semanas, después de dos whiskeys. ¿Será esa una parte de la explicación? El alcohol desinhibe, por supuesto, pero eso no justifica nada… Muy poco como explicación.

La cena está deliciosa y hasta mis hijos se comportan casi correctamente. Sin embargo, Scorpius está sentado aún más correctamente que ellos y termina su plato. Se podría decir que no osa hablar ni reír muy fuerte. Lo observo y me estruje un poco el corazón el verlo tan calmado, no sé porqué…

¿Eras tú también un niño calmado? Probablemente…

Al fin te miro y leo un poco de desamparo en tus ojos, pero sólo por un segundo. Después tu cara se vuelve a convertir en una máscara sonriente mientras hablas con Ginny. Estás particularmente elegante esta noche. De todas formas siempre has tenido mucha presencia…

La conversación gira alrededor de los niños, por supuesto… ¿Qué otro tema para dos familias?

Después del postre, los chicos se van al salón y Lily se sienta en mis rodillas, buscando mimos.

Isadora se derrite.

−Son tan tiernas las niñas… Me hubiera encantado tener una.

−Pero los niños también son tiernos −dice Ginny−. Albus lo es, en todo caso… Sólo espero que no se le quite muy rápido…

−Es verdad que somos una familia muy demostrativa −comento−. Nos encanta abrazarnos y besarnos…

Otra sombra oscurece tu mirada y lamento lo que acabo de decir. Al parecer ustedes no son así.

Trato de arreglar las cosas.

−¡No es muy tarde para que tengan una niña!

−Sería francamente una sorpresa −replica tu esposa con frialdad y capto el doble sentido.

Ginny reacciona rápidamente y pregunta, para cambiar el tema:

−De hecho, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que ustedes dos se vieron?

Respondemos al mismo tiempo.

−En el andén, hace tres meses…

−En el café, hace seis meses…

Ambas se sueltan riendo al mismo tiempo.

−¡Deberían ponerse de acuerdo, señores! −exclama Ginny.

−¿Qué es lo que están escondiendo? −pregunta Isadora− ¿Se vieron en un café?

−Pues claro −responde mi esposa−. Fue en navidad ¿no, Harry?

Visiblemente estás muy irritado, pero te calmas antes de hablar.

−Ah sí, es verdad. Creo que fuimos a tomar un café, ¿no?

−Sí, creo −digo.

−¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? −Se sorprende tu esposa.

−Mira, ya no me acuerdo, no fue relevante… −Tratas de aparentar, un poco pálido.

−De hecho, no nos fue muy bien que digamos −comento−. Tal vez es por eso que no dijiste nada.

−Pues sólo me sorprende un poco −dice Isadora−. Draco le da tantas vueltas al pasado que finalmente dramatiza todo… ¿Y Harry?

−No, no creo −responde Ginny−. Nunca hablamos, en todo caso. ¿Harry?

Suspiro…

−¿El pasado? No, nunca pienso en él. He olvidado una gran parte…

−Pero entonces… −Isadora entrecierra los ojos−. ¿Por qué le escribiste a Draco en enero? ¿Por qué quisiste verlo?

Ginny alza una ceja, sorprendida, pero no dice nada. Es por eso que la amo.

Estás muy pálido y yo sólo tengo ganas de que me trague la tierra. La curiosidad femenina… Estamos en pleno interrogatorio. Una verdadera pesadilla.

Veo que no estás en condiciones de hablar, así que por lo visto me toca a mí.

−Pues bien, quería regresarle su varita. Es todo.

−Ah sí, es verdad −dice mi esposa−. Te habías quedado con esa varita. Es chistoso, nunca hablabas de ella. ¿Entonces se la regresaste?

−Sí.

−¿Cuándo?

−Ya no recuerdo… En abril, creo. En el andén −digo rápidamente.

No beberé el cáliz hasta la hiel. Ya no diré nada más.

Isadora me observa raramente. Esta mujer es suspicaz, lo siento muy bien. ¿Sospechará algo…?

Miro a Ginny y veo que ella también está reflexionando, por su parte. ¿Recordará esa llamada telefónica, en la que le había parecido raro? ¿Recordará que fue el día en que los niños regresaron a Hogwarts? No, imposible. Y aún así…

La conversación sigue con otra tema, pero la tensión es palpable alrededor de la mesa. Sabía que no debimos haber venido. La máquina infernal está encendida… Justo cuando habíamos decidido, de un acuerdo tácito, que olvidaríamos ese episodio.

Nuestras esposas se levantan de sus sillas para ir a acostar a los niños y nosotros nos dirigimos al salón.

Nos sentamos con pesadez en los sillones. Algunas velas iluminan apenas la habitación decorada en exceso. Todo está tranquilo.

Con una sonrisa crispada me ofreces un whisky, que acepto. Levantamos nuestros vasos al mismo tiempo, con cierto fatalismo.

Sabemos que hicimos todo lo posible para evitar la catástrofe, pero no lo logramos.

La ironía del destino. Nuestras esposas son demasiado inteligentes para nosotros, creo… ¿O es que ignorarán todo, sin hacer preguntas?

Sin mediar palabra, decidimos ahogar nuestros orgullos en el alcohol. Para levantarnos el ánimo. Bebemos en silencio, observándonos de reojo y repasando una y otra vez la conversación que tuvimos en la mesa.

Veo que tratas de esconder una risa un poco histérica y, a pesar de mí mismo, trato de hacer lo mismo.

−Joder, Draco ¡no hay nada de gracioso en esto!

−Lo sé, pero es más fuerte que yo… ¡¿Cómo habría podido pensar que tú, Harry, le mentirías a tu esposa con respecto a esa carta?!

−Muy chistoso. ¿Y cómo habría podido saber, yo, que tú le dirías la verdad a la tuya?

−Muchas gracias… Ya veo que me tienes en un concepto de mentiroso. De hecho tienes razón, no le dije nada. Leyó la carta por puro azar… ¡Es que es tan curiosa!

−Sí, hay que decirlo… Es bastante curiosa. ¿Le mientes muy seguido?

−¿Por quién me tomas, Harry? No, nunca. Nunca he tenido una… aventura. Antes de ti −Agregas de mala fe.

Al cabo de unos segundos vuelves a agregar, soñador:

−Pero tengo el hábito de mentir por ti…

−¿Qué?

−Acuerdate que aquí, hace veinte años, pretendí no reconocerte… ¿Lo recuerdas?

−Sí −murmuro con suavidad.

−Pues bien, mentí. Y cuando mis amigos querían matarte, pretendí que no había que matarte para poder llevarte vivo a Voldemort… ¿También recuerdas eso?

−Sí…

−Pues bien, fue otra mentira. No quería que murieras, Harry…

−¿Por qué? −digo quedamente, sabiendo que debería de callarme.

Me observas con tu mirada ardiente, la boca semiabierta y no respondes.

Nos vemos durante mucho tiempo con la respiración entrecortada. Otro momento de desafío entre nosotros.

Tu orgullo contra mi valor…

−Supongo que es la misma razón que te hizo ponerme las manos encima, en abril −murmuras.

Me quedo mudo, con el corazón desbocado y pregunto:

−¿Ya en aquella época? ¿Hace veinte años?

−¿Y qué es lo que crees, Harry? ¿Qué todo esto surgió de la nada, de golpe, hace tres meses? −Dices con voz ardiente, un poco ronca−. ¿Tienes el hábito de saltar sobre las personas que no conoces?

−Por supuesto que no…

Hay una fuerte tensión entre nosotros… Por primera vez abordamos un tema peligroso y estamos tensos, uno frente al otro. Sonríes quedamente.

−Recuerda lo que me dijiste en abril.

−¿Qué fue lo que dije?

−Que me deseabas, desde hace mucho tiempo… −susurras.

Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Dije eso? El alcohol me confunde las ideas.

Entonces recuerdo precisamente en qué momento te dije eso y siento una ola de deseo invadirme completamente… Sí, lo recuerdo… extremadamente bien.

Te miro con atención y te encuentro terriblemente atirante…

Tu boca me llama, tu cuerpo me llama, sin que tú hagas nada.

Eres la tentación encarnada… La piel suave, el cabello sedoso, los ojos ardientes, la boca sensual, aún veinte años después. Entiendo mi momento de abandono, de hace tres meses.

Me acuerdo de todo.

Tu rostro me conmueve.

Tengo ganas de levantarme de este sofá y besarte.

Y tocarte.

Por todas partes.

De poseerte. Completamente. Profundamente. Retengo un gemido y siento la sangre latir en mis venas. Deja de mirarme así, Draco.

El deseo me consume, otra vez. ¿Por qué?

Veo en tu expresión tensa que compartes mi estado de ánimo.

Entonces, sin movernos, sin hablar, cada uno en su sofá, despegamos.

Y cada uno le hace el amor al otro, en su imaginación. Nuestros fantasmas se conectan sin siquiera una palabra.

Paso la lengua sobre mis labios e imagino tu boca sobre la mía.

Haces lo mismo, lentamente, con insolencia. Ardo. La frustración incrementa mi deseo. Daría lo que fuera por tocarte, en este momento. Sentirte.

Mis ojos se deslizan por tu cuello y te imagino con el torso desnudo. Tengo ganas de besarlo, de lamerlo, de morderlo. Me miras con provocación e imagino tus manos sobre mí.

Deslizas lentamente la mano sobre tu muslo. Estoy en tortura. Sueño con ser esa mano y acariciarte por todas partes. De todas las maneras posibles. Hasta que gimas de placer.

Mi erección está dolorosa y cuando imagino la tuya un espasmo me sacude y lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás, con un gesto incontrolable.

Vuelvo a ver tu cuerpo, ofrecido ante mí. Tu piel, tu emoción. Conmovedores. Vuelvo a vivir la sensación de estar en ti. Tan fuerte, tan única. Eres tan suave, estrecho…

Seguimos observándonos y haciéndonos el amor. Sin movernos. Sin hablar.

Sólo nuestras pelvis se mueven, imperceptiblemente. Sólo nuestros alientos entrecortados. Nuestros corazones desbocados. Nuestros ojos que se acarician, sin pudor. Nuestras imaginaciones delirantes, sin tabúes.

Pasas la lengua sobre tus labios y los imagino sobre mi miembro, ir y venir, absorberme completamente, largamente, ardientemente… Hacerme descubrir un estremecimiento desconocido.

Imagino tu rostro mientras me acaricias, siento tus manos, tu boca y muero de deseo.

Entonces, con insolencia, cierras tu puño, levantas lentamente tu antebrazo y eso me hace arder.

De pronto me veo levantándome, inclinándome hacia ti, abriendo tu pantalón, liberando tu polla y… empalándome sobre ti. De un solo golpe. Gritando. Imagino tus vaivenes, tu sexo duro, mis gemidos, el placer que aumenta, como una ola incandescente y el orgasmo me arrasa, mientras grito tu nombre. Violentamente. En sólo unos minutos.

Leo en tu mirada que compartimos el mismo fantasma, al mismo tiempo. Pero presiento que tú te imaginas empalándote sobre mí, que soy yo quien te arrasa y te hace gritar.

Eso también me conviene y me calienta aún más la sangre. Volverme a encontrar en tu intimidad tan caliente, tan suave…

Ambos hemos puesto las manos en nuestras entrepiernas, inconcientemente. Y nos acariciamos por encima de las telas, sin apartar la vista, la respiración entrecortada. Seguimos haciéndonos el amor…

Me muerdo un labio cuando el orgasmo llega, miras como me corro y veo tus ojos ponerse en blanco cuando tú también llegas a tu clímax.

Nos limpiamos rápidamente cuando escuchamos el ruido de unos pasos y nuestras esposas se nos unen en el salón, más cómplices que nunca.

Tratan de reanimar la conversación, pero todavía estamos entumecidos por las secuelas del placer y no respondemos.

Nos levantamos para irnos a acostar, uno después del otro y ellas deciden quedarse un poco más, para platicar. Ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para inquietarme, ni para hacerme preguntas.

Sólo quiero llegar a mi cama, rápidamente. Subimos las escaleras en silencio.

Cuando llegamos frente a mi recámara te susurro:

−Buenas noches, Draco…

−Buenas noches, Harry…

Pongo mi mano sobre tu mejilla y tú inclinas la cabeza sobre ella. Nos quedemos inmóviles algunos segundos… Entonces, con desgana, dejo caer mi mano y tú entras en tu habitación.

Me desnudo y me acuesto con rapidez, sin hacerme preguntas. Es demasiado tarde para las preguntas…

Me sumerjo en un sueño en blanco.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despierto, me siento ligeramente mareado. Demasiado alcohol una vez más…

Mientras me rasuro, no puedo evitar hacerme preguntas.

¿Por qué, cada vez que estoy en tu presencia, bebo demasiado y mi mente delira? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué me estoy volviendo loco a causa de la embriaguez?

O al contrario ¿es un rayo de lucidez sobre mis deseos?

No entiendo nada. Nunca, _pero nunca_, me he sentido atraído por un hombre, antes de ti. Y aún en este caso no es una atracción, es… otra cosa, que no sé exactamente cómo explicar.

Decido posponer esas preguntas para más tarde y me apuro a bajar.

En la planta baja todo el mundo está desayunando y la animación de los niños desvía nuestra atención de cualquier pregunta incómoda.

Decidimos hacer un picnic en el lago que está cerca de su casa y mientras nuestras esposas preparan las ensaladas y los sándwiches, nosotros vamos en busca de todo lo necesario en compañía de tu elfo.

Logramos actuar con naturalidad, el uno con el otro. En todo caso hablamos. Hasta logramos bromear juntos.

Somos dos familias normales, instaladas sobre manteles a la orilla del lago y cumplimos perfectamente con nuestros roles de buenos padres de familia.

¿Es un rol? No, yo soy un buen padre de familia. Estoy particularmente atento a los niños que son y serán mi prioridad. Tu esposa y tú parecen un poco sobrepasados. Tener un hijo único como Scorpius y luego tener que administrar a cuatro niños turbulentos, cambia todo.

Supervisar a los niños nos mantiene ocupados y nos evita cavilar.

Después de la comida subimos en unas pequeñas barcas, tu familia y Albus en una, mi familia en la otra y remamos con gallardía. Por supuesto, nuestros hijos nos empujan a hacer una carrera. Al principio nos negamos y después entramos en su juego.

Remas bastante bien, estoy un poco sorprendido… Creía que estaba en mejor condición física que tú. Veo a través del brillo de tus ojos que estás feliz de combatir contra mí y que es un desafío que no quieres perder… Nos espiamos de reojo y me complace ver sus sonrisas. Al fin la máscara cae y ya no se ven tan acompasados, ninguno de los tres. Albus está de su lado y es divertido ver lo cómplices que son él y tu hijo.

Varias veces tomo la delantera, pero tú me alcanzas, inexorablemente. Tus gestos son seguros, rítmicos. Los niños gritan, las madres se tapan los oídos y al fin llegamos a la otra orilla. Tú ganaste. Tu hijo grita de felicidad…

Sin aliento, nos dejamos caer en el pasto. Los niños se impacientan, bastante enojados, y los míos quieren su revancha.

No, no me moveré de aquí. Estamos acostados en el suelo, sólo unos pocos metros nos separan y reímos como nunca lo hemos hecho juntos. Quisiera quedarme aquí, durante mucho tiempo, riendo contigo… y nuestras familias.

Finalmente me levanto, con dificultad, y te tiendo la mano para ayudarte a hacer lo mismo. Atrapo tu mano y te levanto, y en una fracción de segundo, nos vuelvo a ver en medio de las llamas, hace veinte años, cuando trataba de salvarte y que tu mano húmeda se deslizaba de la mía.

Pero ahora no suelto tu mano y ese rápido contacto me estremece, a mi pesar.

−Pero dime, ¡te defiendes bastante bien!

−¿Y qué creías? Vivo aquí y remo con bastante frecuencia…

−Bravo…

Nos desafiamos con la vista, brevemente, sonrientes.

Es la hora de la merienda. Ahora ya estamos cómodos, los cuatro, y me siento tranquilo.

Todo va bien. Es sólo un fin de semana entre amigos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas: **¡Uy, uy! Las cosas en este capítulo estuvieron bastante _intensas_. Fue realmente un placer traducir este capítulo en particular… Me encanta la forma en la que nuestros queridos protagonistas hacen el amor. n.n

¿Ustedes qué piensan?

Lamento mucho no haber respondido los reviews anónimos del capítulo 1. Lo que pasa es que actualicé primero el fic y luego respondí los reviews… Y ahí me dí cuenta de mi error. Lo siento.

***En el próximo capítulo:**

_[…]_

_En la noche me preocupa un poco irme a acostar. Es tonto._

_De hecho nada ha cambiado, realmente._

_Pero tantas cosas me hacen pensar en ti, y eso me da miedo… Ahí estás, en un rincón de mi cabeza y no logro echarte. Día tras día siempre hay un momento en el que pienso en ti. A pesar mío._

_Algunas canciones que antes me parecían totalmente cretinas, ahora pasan una y otra vez en mi mente. No sé porqué._

_En el trabajo, a veces, me pregunto qué estás haciendo en ese momento, dónde estás. Ridículo. Debo hacer cada vez más esfuerzos para poder concentrarme en mis carpetas y archivos._

_Claro que todas esas ideas las echo de mi mente, con rapidez. Todo eso no quiere decir nada…_

_Me aferro a mi vida tranquila, a nuestros hábitos. A nuestra familia._

_[…]_

**PD: **Les aviso que el siguiente capítulo no es de los más felices ni tranquilos del fic… Así que les recomiendo que se hagan a la idea de que Harry puede llegar a ser bastante, eh… _bestia_, por decirlo de alguna manera. T.T

Y el que avisa no es Peter Pettigrew.


End file.
